This invention relates to a transaction processor in which cash such as notes, checks and the like can be deposited by inserting them into an inserting opening, and cash can also be deposited in a state wherein cash is put into an envelope.
As is well known, automatic deposit apparatus installed in financial instructions such as banks include various devices, such as for example, a note exclusive-use machine, a check exclusive-use machine or a machine which can handle notes and checks. In any of these machines, cash such as notes, checks or the like inserted is checked for genuineness. A standard of judgement for genuineness is whether or not, in case of a note, a note read-in apparatus can read it, or whether or not, in case of checks, a character read-in apparatus can read it. In the case of notes, when printing on notes is obscure or notes are bent, such as notes are sometimes judged to be defective or bad. On the other hand, in case of checks, if it is hand-written, mis-judgement sometimes occurs.
A conventional transaction processor is designed so that if notes or checks to be deposited by a client, are judged as defective such a deposit is collectively returned to the client so as not to accept the deposit. If rejection of acceptance is caused by a bend of the notes or checks, such a bend is corrected properly and notes or checks are re-inserted, then the expected deposit can be made and therefore, a problem hardly occurs. However, if rejection of acceptance is caused by the reading ability of the machine such as obscure printing, a client cannot make his expected deposit, thus posing a problem. In such a case, the client has to carry cash to a bank-counter to request a staff member to execute a deposit procedure.
This significantly impairs introduction of the machine and imposes an additional burden on the staff.